Switched
by RoNsWiFeY2007
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley switch bodies? They will have to come together to find a way to switch themselves back, while slowly revealing feelings for each other they never knew they had.
1. Confrontation in the corridor

Hello everyone! This is my first fan fic ever and I hope yall enjoy it. I'm  
not the writing type, so bare with me. I normally just read fanfics but im  
getting kinda bored with that sooooooo... Im going to try and write my own.  
I hope u enjoy it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, enough said.

* * *

Chapter.1 The Switch

"Merlin! I'm going to be late for Potions class!" Ginny said as she rushed  
from Gryffindor tower. "I cant believe I overslept!"  
_  
'I was just going to take a quick nap and that was it. Oh God, Snape's gona  
take half of Gryffindors house points for sure.'_

As Ginny came around the corner toward the dungeons she ran smack into  
someone and fell back with a hard thud.

Ginny screamed in frustration as her books and parchment flew in all  
directions, scattering throughout the hall. "Watch where you're going next  
time 'Baby Weasel', " said the cold voice of Draco Malfoy.

"SOD OFF, you slimy haired little GIT!"

"Whoa! Strong words for a baby weasel, don't you think?"

"Obviously not strong enough, with you still standing here in my face and  
all. Either you help me pick up my things or you climb back into the hole  
you crawled out of!"

"The day I ever help the likes of you is the day I marry that mud blood  
friend of yours Weasley," said Draco as he spat and kicked Ginnys books and  
parchment she had just gathered, out of her hand. Ginny grabbed for her  
wand, stood up, and pointed it straight at his Adams apple.

"You will pay for everything you do one of these days Malfoy," Ginny seethed  
through Gritted teeth.

"Point your fucking wand away from me Weasel," said Malfoy.

"Are you going to make me ferret?"

"I will if pushed."

"Well maybe I should push you then."

"Go ahead! You and your redheaded family will get it one of these days. Just  
you wait. You all are nothing but low classed second hand pieces of shit at  
the bottom of my trainers. You and your muggle loving family will never  
amount to anything more then the discarded waste you are now."

"Kiss my arse Malfoy. I rather be all of that then be a follower that licks  
the bottom of Voldemorts trainers any day. I cant believe you have the  
nerves to look down on my family when your father is kissing the cold cement  
floor of Azkaban right now, you spoiled little git."

Draco and Ginny continued to argue, not knowing that an unknown visitor was  
lurking in the corridor and watching everything. The visitor listened to them  
bicker and finally had an idea occur. _'What if I let them live the lives  
they both look down on? That should teach them not to speak of which they  
have no knowledge of.'  
_  
As the strange visitor finished these last words, he raised his wand and  
pointed it towards the two and whispered a spell. The tip of his wand became  
blue as a flash of light hit both hit Ginny then Draco.

Both fell to the ground unconscious .

* * *

A/N: OMG! I'm finally finished with my first chapter. I hope you all  
enjoyed. PLEASE remember that this is my very first story and that I need a  
lot of REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS if I'm going to be able to move along the  
plot of the story. I'm not completely sure of where im going to go with this  
so if you want updates very soon I need for yall to review and give me your  
ideas so I can at least have 3 chapters up per week soooooooooo... please  
press that button in the corner of your screen! 


	2. The Reaction: part 1

Ok you guys, I'm kinda getting the hang of this 'writing a story' thing.  
Personally, I like this chapter a lot better then my first one because, It  
wasn't as hard to write and it came to me a lot quicker. BUT, my opinion  
doesn't matter as much as yours sooooooooooooo... make sure you send me some  
helpful reviews PLEASE.

Disclaimer: If it sounds familiar, I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Reaction: part 1

When Ginny had awaken, she found herself back in her dormitory (or so she  
thought), not remembering yesterdays events. She pulled back the curtain of  
her 4 poster. As she looked around, everyones curtains were still drawn .

I guess everyones still asleep. Who in Godric Gryffindors name is doing that  
dreadful snoring?' She thought to herself, hearing the loud thunderous  
noises coming from one of the 4 posters. _'Damn, one of these girls needs  
to go and sleep with the guys!_

She thought to herself, hearing the loud thunderousnoises coming from one of the 4 posters. 

Ginny walked into the loo, still a little groggy. She felt awkward, almost  
as if she grew overnight.

"Something's not right, why do the stalls look like this? It looks like the  
boys loo," Ginny said, in a familiar drawl she knew not to be her own.  
What the... Why do I sound like this?"

Ginny screamed in horror as she looked in the bathroom mirror, only to see a  
tall, pale, blond figure staring back at her.

"OH DEAR GOD! I'm MALFOY! What happened? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Ginny screamed again, in her new voice, still not remembering anything that  
took place the day before.

At that moment, the tall, dark, muscular figure of Blaise Zabini appeared.

"What the hell are you screaming about Drake?"

Ginny was speechless as Blaise walked over to one of the toilets and began  
to relieve himself.

"What the hell are you staring at, Drake? Man cant a guy pee in piece without  
some bloke staring at him?"

Ginny didn't say anything, still in shock of what she just saw, and the  
whole 'Looking like Malfoy' business.

"I'm starting to think that you might fancy me a little, I know i'm hot and  
'PACKING' if you know what I mean, but I'm taking the STRAIGHT path, there  
will be no detour's for me," Blaise said jokingly as he exited the loo.

"Oh my God, what am I going to do?" said Ginny putting her hands on the side  
of her head. "Wait a minute," she said slowly as a thought occurred to her.  
"If I'm in Malfoys body, then Malfoy must be...

"BABY WEASELS BODY! I'M IN THE FUCKING BABY WEASELS BODY!"

A/N: Muhahahahahaha! I know you guys probably hate me for stopping right  
there but I like that it ends right there. I was going to add Dracos  
reaction to this chapter but it's better this way. DON'T WORRY. I don't have  
a life so i'm going to have another chapter up this evening or tomorrow  
maybe, even 2.

Make sure yall REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE  
PLEASE!


	3. The Reaction: part 2

-1**Thanks again for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. No offence but, I hate for people to send me reviews that cant help me, so PLEASE send me only HELPFUL reviews or reviews that tell me whether you liked it or not. Like I've stated before, their should be new chapters up everyday depending on the reviews I get or whether I have writers block or not. So PLEASE help me by REVIEWING, the more Reviews I get, the quicker I can put up a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I probably could of wrote Harry Potter but J.K Rowling beat me to it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Reaction: part 2**

****

**BABY WEASELS BODY! I'm in the fucking BABY WEASELS BODY!** Draco screamed, as he glared at the small, read headed form that was Ginevra "Molly" Weasley.

"What in Salazar Slytherins name is going on"? Draco was in total shock and aw as he "felt around" on Ginnys small form, in total disbelief.

_This cant be happening, I must be dreaming. Yeah that's it, I'm DREAMING! This is all a dream., NO! A nightmare!_

At these words, Draco began to pinch himself.

"IM NOT WAKING UP! Why the hell aren't I waking up?"

_Maybe because this isn't a dream you git. Somehow you must have ended up in the Weaselettes body, which probably means she's in yours._

"**Good Mornin, Ginny!", **greeted Emerald tunstle, a fellow 5th year roommate of Ginnys, with long dark brown hair, that complemented her light brown complexion. She was a transfer student from the states, with a strong southern accent, and a personality that could light up all of Hogwarts.

"Ermmm…….Good morning!" Draco said, in the voice that belonged to non other then the littlest Weasel.

**What's up witchu this mornin, Ginny? You don't look so good, hon. **

"Ermmm……., I think I may have come down with a cold," Draco said as he faked a cough.

"**Oh….., Well don't you think you should go see Madame Pompfre then?"**

"Ummm…..NO! Its not that bad, I should be fine after breakfast." You know the old saying "Feed a Cold", Draco said in a nervous laugh.

"**No, not really, I always thought only muggles did that."**

"Ummm…….yeah well….., I heard it from my friend Grang…..HERMIONE!" She is muggle born, sooooo…..she knows a lot about those types of things.

"**Oh, well…. I wouldn't listen to some of the things muggles do when it comes to health, Their a little "Bonkers" as you all would say, if you ask me. Emerald stated as she began to undress.**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"! Draco said suddenly, startled to see a girl just blatantly remover her clothes.

"**What do you mean?" "Im just changing into my school uniform."**

"**What's your problem?"**

"Ummm……nothing, you just startled me, that's all."

"**Why would my undressing "startle you?"**

"**You act as if I've never done it before." **Emerald stated as she was pulling her pajama top over her head, revealing her pink lace bra that matched her pink laced knickers.

_Bloody hell! She's hot! I'd like to shag her until she has an English accent. DAMN! Where'd she get an arse like that. I've never seen anything like that on an English girl before. Maybe I need to move to America to get me a taste of some of that._

Draco continued to think of all the "unholy" things he could do to her until she finished dressing and asked him whether he was still going to breakfast. He told her no of course and that he was probably going to go study for an exam he had for potions that morning. Obviously that was a lie, but he had to come up with something. There was no way he was going to show up to breakfast as the "littlest weasel"

Emerald exited the loo and Draco stood there, not knowing what he was going to do next.

First, he would have to find "mini weasel," and figure out what was going on and figure out what their next move would be.

As Draco was leaving the loo, he just happened to look on Ginny's bed, only to discover a note…………………..

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun………..Whats written in the note? Who sent it? Find out next chapter.**_

_**A/N: Sorry that my chapters are still short, but when i right them the be like 3 pages long, so i keep foolin myself into believen i have written alot, when i really havent. So bare with me.**_

**_Bold: Another charachters dialogue_**

**_Italicized: Charachters thoughts (just in case you didnt know)_**


	4. Letters and Lingerers

**Hello again everyone! Sorry for the minor delay. My mother has had me cleaning up since I stepped my foot in the door comin home from school and I finally realized why people complain about fan fiction so much. Theres something wrong with the website and it wont allow me to post this chapter. Anyway…….., this chapter should be a little bit longer then the others. I spent my time alllllday at school thinking it up and writing it for you guys. I hope yall enjoy this chapter as much as I believe you should. PLEASE leave me a HELPFUL Review. OH! I also wanna give a shout out and a special thanks to Zenni, for giving me the inspiration for this chapter and an EXTRA SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT to one of my BESTEST FRIENDS……..SLYTHERIN GIRL better known to me as SHONDA!.**

**Disclaimer: Is the name "B.L King" written on the Harry Potter books? No? Wellllll……I must not own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Letters and "Lingerers"**

Draco slowly begin to pick up the letter and began to read,

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

I bet you're probably wondering about what has happened to you,

And who has caused this. Well, I can tell you a couple of things, starting with me being the cause of this whole ordeal. Who am I? Ha ha! Wouldn't you like to know? Im sure you're wondering "Why" I've done this. Well………the answer to that is simple, I witnessed the little confrontation you and Ms. Weasley had yesterday, and I couldn't help but notice all of the hostility you have towards one another, "You" more so

Then Ms. Weasley. Soooooo…….. I thought to myself , "Why don't I allow them to live the lives they look down upon?"Maybe they will learn to appreciate themselves and each other. Right now Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley is reading the same letter you are reading (with small differences of course) and wondering the same thing you are wondering. How can you be switched back? Hmmmmmm……….You and Ms. Weasley might have to figure that one out on your own. Only you and Ms. Weasley hold "the key" to switch back (oh yeah, I do too, but helping you would defeat the purpose wouldn't it?). Oh! Just to let you know, I WILL be watching.

** - L.T**

_Who the hell is L.T, and what kind of bloody wanker gets enjoyment out of switching peoples bodies? Well……………I probably would, but that's not the point. Some "Wankers" out there watching us, and getting some kinda sic enjoyment out of this. And any fucking way, what the fuck did this bastard mean "We hold the key"? What kind of Dragons shit is that anyway. How in the wizarding world am I suppose to walk around as the baby weasel, until we find this "key"? That could take ages._

Draco continued to ramble on to himself until he realized he need to put on a fresh uniform and go search for the ickle "weaselkins".

He walked to the end of her bed and began to rummage through her things.

_Damn! Is everything she own scond hand? Even her knickers look as if Merlin has worn them himself _(he laughed to himself at the thought of it)_. OooooK………here we go. Here's some fresh knickers and a nearly new uniform._

Draco then began to retreat back to the loo.

* * *

_Ginny _

_What the hell am I supposed to do now? Some fucking bastard thought it would be nice to play "Freaky Friday" on us. GREAT! Just GREAT! Im going to have to walk around as this fucking "Bleach Blond" git for Merlin knows how long. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! This is so fucking frustrating! When I find this "L.T" bastard, im going to hex him into the next Millenium. STUPID,FUCKING, BASTARD! I'm going to have to find that damned "Grease Monkey" and see what we're going to do._

_FIRST, Im going to have to get out of "yesterdays" uniform and into a new one. _

Ginny began to rummage through Dracos things until a thought occurred to her………………

_OH MY GOSH! Im going to see him……………NAKED! Wait a minute. HE'S GOING TO SEE ME NAKED! He better not do anything to my fucking body. If he does, I'll do the Avada Kedavra curse on him quicker then he can say "I like to lick Voldemorts arse crack"_

Ginny then began to retreat to the loo to take a quick shower. She walked in, turned on the shower, and began to remove "Dracos" clothes .

_DAMN! The "Ferrets" got a pretty nice body on him. I never new he had all of these nicely toned muscles. He almost looks "attractive" Must have came from Quidditch, because I know he's never lifted a hand a day in his life._

_What the hell am I saying? He is not all that "attractive". ………………Who the hell am I kidding? He is "VERY" attractive.He probably would be more attractive if he wasn't a muggle hating, Voldemort loving, greasy haired "spawn of Satan". What the fuck am I thinking about? I need to be focusing on getting out of this body and getting back into my own._

Ginny continued to remove the rest of Dracos clothes and began to shower, making sure not to look at or touch Dracos "thing". She began to wash, feeling awkward, and hoping beyond anything that the "ferret" didn't look at or touch anything he wasn't suppose to. There was really no point in her hoping that, because across the castle, in the 5th year Gryffindor girls showers, Draco was doing exactly "that", touching and looking at "things" he wasn't supposed to.

Ginny then left the showers, put on a fresh uniform, and walked out of the 6th year Slytherin boys dormitory, in search for one particular "ferret."

* * *

_Draco_

_Damn! The miniature Weasels got a pretty nice bod on her._

**Draco then began to do "exactly" what Ginny dreaded. He allowed his fingers to "linger" around her chest and "other" areas.**

_The weasels breasts are bigger then I thought. She's got a nice arse on her too, not as nice as that other girls, but damn close. Damn! She's got a nice "everything". What the hell am I talking about? Have I gone mad? There is nothing attractive about "baby weaselbe". Although…………she probably would look better if she didn't wear secondhand clothes and if she didn't have that fucked up attitude. Although………I think I might like her attitude (on someone else)_

**Draco then exited the shower, put on Ginnys fresh clothes, and left the 5th year Gryffindor girls dormitory, in search for one particular "little weasel".**

* * *

_**IM DONE! you guys! Im finally done with this 4th chapter. I have stayed up until 11:00 on a school night, determined to finish this for you. So I hope you like it.**_

_**A/N: I realize that there is a lot of profanity in this but I cant help that because I curse a lot. IM SORRY! it's a bad habit that I'll never break.**_

_**A/N 2: Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	5. Encounters in the Great Hall

**Sorry for the 3 day delay yall. I had a mild case of "Writers block" and I didn't receive any inspiration until a friend (SlytherinGirl) came over to help. I know this chapter is still pretty short but I hate to type for long periods of times, and plus, I havent even thought up the rest of what happened with Draco as he left Gryffindor tower. I was gone add that part to this chapter but I didn't want to keep yall waitin TOO long, for the next chapter. So, excuse me once again for the delay and some of my slang. (Im from Tennessee, what do you expect?) ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: J.K owns it

* * *

**Chapter 5: Encounters in the Great Hall**

****

****

Ginny left the slytherin dungeons in search for Draco. The first place Ginny thought to look was Gryffindor tower, but then canceled that idea when she thought about how weird it would look if Draco "Gryffindor hating" Malfoy, was caught lurking in Gryffindor tower. So, she figured she would head for the Great Hall, and see if he would come to breakfast. Ginny walked into the great hall where she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at Gryffindor table, happily conversing. She absentmindedly walks over to their table and began to sit right next to Hermione.

"Good Morning you guys!" Ginny said cheerfully in Draco Malfoys voice.

The great hall seemed to quiet suddenly as these words left her mouth. Everyone was gaping in horror at this weird occurrence; everyone except Ron and Harry whose confused faces were now turned to red hot angry ones.

"**What do you want malfoy?" **Ron said heatedly.

Ginny then began to snap back into reality and realize what she had done. She knew she had to think fast, or risk getting a "verbal beating" from her brother and the "boy who lived." As she looked around, she realized that the whole room was now starting at her, including the professors at the staff table. Hermione only sat and stared as Harry and Ron awaited an answer.

"**Why are you here Malfoy?"** Harry seethed as him and Ron both stood up.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Pothead and Weaslebe; I'm only delivering a message to Granger".

Ginny then looked at Hermione, suddenly remembering her mentioning a prefect meeting that she had to attend on Saturday.

"We have a prefects meeting Saturday; It will be held in the room of requirment."

"**Umm..., alright." **Hermione said as she eyed "Ginny" questioningly.

Ron and Harry continued to give Ginny the death glare as she got up and walked toward the Slytherin table. As she walked away, she heard Hermione say, "That was weird" and Ron and Harry agreed as they continued stuffing there faces.

_Oh my gosh! That was close. Damn! Now I have to go and sit with these_ _slytherin buffoons._

Ginny knew that she had to act "normal" until she found away to be switched back. There was no way she was going to be able to convince anyone that she and Draco has switched bodies, at least not now. She would have to wait for Draco. She then sat in an empty space across from Crabbe and Goyle, facing the Gryffindor table.

"**What was that all about Malfoy? Yeah! "What were you over there with Pothead, Weasel and the Mud blood for?"**

Ginny flinched at the word "Mud blood" being used so openly, let alone towards her best friend."

"I was just giving Granger a message telling her about the prefect meeting."

At theses words, Pansy Parkinson walked down from the other end of the slytherin table and sat down at the next to Ginny

" **Good morning drakie poo!" **Pansy greeted as she tried the kiss the person whom she thought was Draco.

Ginny moved her head just enough to dodge Pansy's kiss.

"**What's the matter Drakie? Are you in a bad mood this morning?" **Pansy said in a baby voice.

_I'm going to have a little fun with this._ Ginny thought to herself.

"Yes! you dreadful hag; seeing your face puts me in a bad mood."

Ginny said in Draco's bored drawl.

Crabbe and Goyle both looked as if they were going to laugh, but seemed to have both thought twice about it.

"**Drakie ! Why are you talking to me in this way? Whats wrong? Are you ok? Can I help? **Pansy asked as she moved her hands to "Dracos" leg.

"Yes, you can help me by removing your filthy hands and getting your pug face away from mine." Crabbe and Goyle snorted at the insult as Ginny mentally laughed.

Pansy looked as if she was on the brink of tears as she got up and ran from the Great Hall.

"**Damn Malfoy, that's an all new low for you."** Goyle said with a smirk.

Ginny laughed. "Well, the bint deserves it."suddenly, Ginny looks up to see Hermione rush out of the Great Hall looking upset.

_Well, I know who has caused that. My idiot brother should just stop being an arse hole and tell Hermione how much he fancys her._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: The next chapter will OBVIOUSLY be Dracos point of view. It probably will be up in 2 days, so don't you frett.**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**A/N 2: PLEASE recommend my story to as many fanfictioners as you know. I enjoy the reviews. That's what keeps me going. SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! **_


	6. Rons fancy

-1**I finally got the energy, inspiration, and time to come up with this chapter. I personally feel that I did great on this chapter and I hope yall agree and enjoy. I haven't gotten alotta reviews for this story and it kinda uninspires me to see that alotta people aren't reading my story. I've seen alotta people with nothing but 2 or 3 chapters that have twice as many reviews as I do and that doesn't make me feel to good. I wanna give a special THANKS to EVERYONE who has reviewed my story and is enjoying it. I wanna give an extra special THANKS to _OH SNAP!I'LL LOVEHARRYPOTTER4EVER for always reviewing when I put a new chapter up. I really appreciate it. If it wasn't for her, I would have stopped updating after my 3rd chapter. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Now on with the story!_**

_**Disclaimer: I hate to say it, but I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.**_

**Chapter 6: Plans and Decisions**

Draco walked down the corridor heading for the Slytherin dungeons, until a thought occurred to him…….

_Weasley wouldn't be caught dead in the Slytherin dungeons if she new what was good for her; if I were to go down there, there's no telling what one of the other Slytherins would do to me. Maybe I should just go to the Great Hall and wait for the "baby weasel."_

As he continued on, he began to see an bushy haired figure coming up the stairs.

_OH, bloody hell! Here comes the mud blood. _Draco thought to himself dreadingly.

Hermione walked up the stairs with her head down and tears streaming down her face that was red with anger and frustration. She then look up and saw the person whom she believed was Ginny Weasley.

"**Hi Ginny." **Hermione greeted sobbingly.

_Damn! Why does she have to speak? Why cant she just go up to her dormitory and cry her bushy mud blood hair out? All I wanted to do was go and find "weaselette" without any trouble. That's all I asked for._

"Ermmm, Hi!"_ mudblood_

_I might as well try and act as "normal" as possible._

"Ermmm, what's wrong with you?" _Like I give a rats arse_

"**Your arse of a brother, that's what's wrong."**

"What did my overgrown, filthy, wanker of a brother do, Hermione? _Damn I hope she doesn't go into details._

"**I don't really want to talk about it; I just need to go to my room; ill tell you later though."**

"Ermmm, alright! _Thank God!_

Draco continued off to the Great Hall as Hermione went into the Gryffindor tower. As he was walking through the doors of the Great Hall, he nearly made the same mistake Ginny did until he spotted "himself" sitting at the Slytherin table. He and Ginny locked eyes and Ginny nodded her head towards the Gryffindor table and gave him a look as if to say "We'll meet up later." Draco gave a small nod and towards Gryffindor table, where Harry and Ron were having an argument.

"**You need to stop being a fucking arse, and tell Hermione that you, Ronald Authur Weasley, fancy her!"**

"**WHAT! I don't fancy Hermione!"**

"**Dammit Ron! Cut the crap!" Everyone knows you fancy her. Me especially!**

"**Well, WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE!"**

"**Hmmmmmm, shall I start with 4th year, when you got all pissed off at her for going to the Yule ball with Krum?"**

Draco watched as they continued on.

"**I didn't get all PISSED OFF; I just thought it was wrong for her to go to the ball with one of your competitors." **Ron said in an unsure tone

"**BULL SHIT RON! "If that was the case, then how is it that everytime Hermione brings up Krum, you have a Bitch fit and upset Hermione?**

"**I don't have a "Bitch fit"!"**

"**OK! If you don't get angry, what do you call that "fit" you had just a few minutes ago?**

"**Well, I don't call it getting angry!"**

"What did you do to Grang…..Hermione so upset?" "I saw her crying on her way up to Gryffindor tower."

"**Well your arse of a brother over here, got all upset and had one of his "fits" because Krum sent Hermione a letter saying he was going to visit her over the holidays."**

"Why do YOU care? She's not your girlfriend."

Ron blushed crimson at these words.

"**I know she's not my GIRLFRIEND; but I just try to look out for her, "Vicky" is up to no good, and I just want her to see that."**

_This overgrown weasels an embasil._

"**Well cursing and yelling at her isn't going to make her realize that; like I said before, you should just tell Hermione that you fancy her and quit being an arse about it. Hurting her feelings wont help you!"**

"**OK, I'll go and talk to her."**

Harry grinned.** "Is that your way of admitting to us that you fancy Hermione?"**

**YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!YES! "In fancy Hermione Granger! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?**

"**Were not the ones you should be telling that to."** Harry said with a lopsided grin.

"**OK! I'll go talk to her!" **Ron then got up and walked through the double doors of the Great Hall.

_I wonder how that's going to go?_

"**I hope he doesn't back out of it."**

"Knowing the overgrown piece of shit, he probably will."

"**Damn Ginny! That was a bit harsh don't you think?"**

_Damn! I'm going to have to play down the loathing I have for these two, until me and the baby Weasel switch back._

"NO! Its just that I….. cant stand when he upsets Hermione like that.

"**Oh! Well, I hate it too. Its hard for me to choose sides when both of them are my best friends, but sometimes I have to set Ron straight when he seriously upsets Hermione, especially when its because he's jealous."**

Draco didn't know what to say so he nodded understandingly as Harry began to stuff his face. Draco then glanced over to the Slytherin table when he and Ginny locked eyes once again. Ginny made a quick gesture towards the Great Hall entrance and Draco nodded understandingly. She gave him a look as if to tell him to "wait a second" then she said a few words to Crabbe and Goyle and walked out of the Great Hall." Draco looked over to where Harry was eating and told him that he was leaving to go and get ready for his first class, said his goodbyes, and walked out of the entrance to the Great Hall. As he was walking down the corridor in search for Ginny, he felt a forceful arm pull him into an empty classroom.

_**A/N: OK! That's it for this chapter. I hope yall enjoyed, sooooooo send me plenty of reviews telling me your likes and dislikes. It will give me motivation to finish the story and also help me to do better on future chapters.**_

_**A/N 2: Remember: **_

_**Italicized Thoughts**_

_**Bold another characters dialogue**_

_**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	7. The Starter Plan

Sorry you guys about the 2 week delay. I havent been receiving any reviews so I kinda got discouraged. I checked out my stats and I have close to 3000 hits but only about 144 of those people who have checked out my story have actually read the 6th chapter. Sad huh? I know. That's why I havent written anything lately. It seems to me that a lot of people are not enjoying my story so its been kinda hard for me to write. I REALLY would appreciate if everyone who has read my story leave me at least one review. That would make me feel a lot better. Seeing as how I have only 19 reviews, that shows me that everyone who is reading my story are not leaving reviews so I would probably get finished with this story faster if they would leave me some HELPFUL reviews; its not that hard people to leave a quick review, you don't have to be so lazy about it. ANYWAY…… back to the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this sh .**

* * *

"Whoa, did you have to grab so hard, Weasel?" Draco said as he looked up at the tall blond figure that was his body.

"Oh Shut up!" ANYWAY….. Did you receive a letter from a wanker by the name of L.T?

"Yeah, I got one."

"Do you know who it might be?"

"Seriously Weasel, does it look like I know?"

"OH DON'T GET SMARMY WITH ME!" I just asked you a simple question, you don't have to always be

such an arse about everything.

"I can be an arse with whomever I choose, Weasley; you are not in the position to tell me what I can and

cannot do."

"OH REALLY! And do you think that you are in any position at the moment, to be a smart arse?"

"Look at you for Merlins sake, you're in A girls body, MINE to be exact; so if you want to get smarmy and act like the pain in the arse you have been over the years to my family and friends, then I would suggest that you wait until we are no longer in this awkward predicament. "AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR FERRETT?"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Have you lost your God forsaken mind, WEASELETTE? (**A/N: keep in mind that they are in each others bodies)**

"LOOK YOU GREASY HAIRED FERRET, We are not going to get anything solved with us constantly arguing back and forth, so you need to get off your high horse now before I KNOCK YOU DOWN."

"You know what Weasel, If you continue to talk to me In this manner, I will be sure to make certain you're "taken care of." You have no authority to speak to me in such a way and I will not stand for it."

"If you hold YOUR tongue, I'll hold mine." Deal, Ferret?

"Deal, Weasel!" OK! Now that we've gotten that settled, what are we going to do about this whole situation?"

"I'm not sure, but I do think we should try to at least tell my brother and my friends so that they can help."

"OK! How are we going to pull that off?" Do you think that they would actually believe that we have switched bodies?"

"I'm pretty sure they would notice a difference in my behavior, seeing as how you're not to keen with them." Hermione and my brother would Surely notice.

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"First of all, my brother knows his sister, and second of all, Hermiones no fool, we are best friends, she knows just about everything about me, the things that I say, and how I act and carry myself, YOU are nothing like me so sooner or later my brother and her will get suspicious, even Harry."

"Ok, so…… how are we supposed to tell her?

"I don't know, just wait until you two are alone, then tell her." If she doesn't believe you at first then say or do something that she is sure I would never do that may convince her. Once she knows, she can let Ron and Harry know so they may help us find a way back into our own bodies. You got it?

"Yeah, I've got it." When I tell Granger about this, I'll try and have us all meet up, as much as I dread being in you, boy weasel, pothead, and mud bloods presence.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Now that we've got all of that settled, we should be heading for class, by the way what class do you have up next?"

"I have Potions class next, what about you?"

"I have Care of Magical Creatures next."

"Ok, well, meet with me after class near the room of requirement, so we may exchange scheduals."

"Alright, remember to act NORMAL, MY NORMAL, not yours."

"OK, Make sure you do the same."

"I Will."

Both of them then walked out of the empty classroom and off to get ready for their upcoming classes.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Please let me know how much you liked or disliked this chapter, your comments would be rather appreciated. The next new chapter wil be up soon, depending on the amount of reviewsI receive.THANKS FOR READING!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. 6th year potions

-1**Hello again everyone, I'm back with an 8th chapter!**

**I wanted to send a few shoutouts to some faithful reviewers such as: "Slytheringirl" (love ya Shonda), "KLSBJS" (OH, and I will update from now on for the people already reading my story, im just kinda addicted to reviews hehe -), "OHSNAP! I'LL LOVEHARRYPOTTER4EVER" (Glad you love the story lol), my new reviewer "LeLe121" who seems to have so much in common with me LOL (Thanx for the review, your review is part of the reason why I've tried to get this Chapter up faster,Thanx again!). OH! Guess what you guys! I seem to have a hateful reviewer that goes by the name of "Lollylover". If yall wanna see what the B---- wrote then you can check out her review under chapter 1. Im just going to try and forget about her review because I've already replied to her and now she knows what she can go and do (hint hint), I would tell yall but fan fiction might kick me off for saying such a thing . ANYWAY, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story, PLEASE don't try to sue me! I'm just a poor black girl SERIOUSLY in need of a life. Since I am lacking one at the moment, I have to make up silly stories having to do with characters J.K Rowling has created.**

* * *

Ginny **(in Dracos body)** walked into the 6th year Potions class where she first saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She BADLY wanted sit near them and talk to them but she knew she couldn't. Remembering she had to act as Draco Malfoy like as possible, she walked into the classroom and set on the Slytherin side, right in between Crabbe and Goyle. They greeted her and she greeted them back. Not a second later, Professor Snape walked in, greetedhis class in the low, greasy drawl he always did it in, he then pulled out his wand, using it to magically write their assignment, ingredients, and instructions on the board.

"Today class, we will be brewing a Personias potion; can anyone tell me what this potion is and what it does?"

**Who hand goes up first? None other then……**

"Yes Ms. Granger, I shouldn't have asked such a stupid question when I knew which hand would obviously shoot up first, Now would youcare to kindly answer the question?"

"Yes sir. A Personias potion is a potion that deals with ones most inner personality. The drinker of this potion would no longer act as themselves, they would take on the personality that is the complete opposite of the one they are accustomed to or they would take on a personality that they may have already had suppressed inside of them." Hermione stated this knowingly as always.

"Why thank you Ms. Granger, I can always count on you for an answer cant I." Professor Snape stated Sardonically "TWO points for Gryffindor."

All of the Slytherins laughed as the Gryffindors looked outraged at the amount of points Professor Snape rewarded them. Hermione looked at the Professor as if she wanted to choke the Pale off of him.

All the Professor did was smile silkily and continue on with the lesson.

"Yes, of course Ms. Granger is right, The Personiaspotion brings out your mostinner or in other words opposite personality; basically the personality most people keep hidden inside of them. Today everyone will partner up in pairs, Gryffindors and Slytherins will be paired together." Professor Snape paused for the effect of his statement.And of course he heard cries of outrage from both Slytherins and Gryffindors. And a smug smile came upon his face. He then began to call out their names.

"Brown and Bullstrode…………. Longbottom and Zabini……… Potter and Goyle……….. Patil and Crabbe…………Weasley and Parkison," he then continued on until he came to his last two names, "Malfoy and Granger." Ginny was mentally jumping for joy until she realized her situation again. Hermione only looked over at the person whom she thought was Malfoy, with utter loathing.

"One partner from each group will go to the supply room and retrieve the proper ingredients for the potion. The ingredients are written on the board as well as the instructions for brewing the potion, you now may go and sit with your partners."

Ginny then moved her cauldron to the deskwere Hermione was sitting a and thought that maybe she should be niceto Hermione, so that it would be easier forHermione to believe her and Malfoy once she was told about the switching incident. Knowing this was totally out of character for Malfoy, she spoke to Hermione, only hoping this would help her plan.

"Hello, Hermione!" Ginny said with a smile knowing this would get to her.

"Hello? What do you mean hello? And since when do you call me Hermione? What, you don't have any smart comments, no mud blood insults?"

"Nope, not one, is that a problem?"

"No that isn't a problem, its just a little weird for you to speak to me in a general tone, clear of insults, and calling me by my first name." Is their something wrong with you Malfoy, or are you up to something?"

"No, I'm not up to anything, im just trying to be nice."

"Whatever Malfoy. Hermione said as she eyed Draco or "Ginny" suspiciously.

"Would you like for me to go and get the ingredients?" Ginny said this in the nicest most un Draco Malfoy like tone.

"Sure……..Why not." Hermione looked at "Draco" as if he had just sprouted out an ass from is neck.

Ginny then went on to the Potions storeroom to retrieve the ingredients for the potion.

_Should I try and tell her now? Is this even the right time? What if she doesn't believe me? She might think that this is a joke. I don't think she would believe that Malfoy of all people would joke like that. She'll have to believe me. If she doesn't believe me now, she will later once Draco tells her while he is in my body. Of course she'll have to believe us then._

She then collected the ingredients for the potion but on her way out, she ran into none other then Ron and Harry. They both looked at "Ginny" as if they were going to beat the blond out of "her."

"You better watch it Malfoy, if Hermione even tells me you BREATHED hard on her, we're going to make you wish you were never born with the Malfoy name, GOT IT FERRETT! Ron said this with hatred pouring out of his veins.

"Whatever Ron, now may I PLEASE get by?"

Ron and Harry both looked in shock and horror at this question as "Ginny" slowly moved pass them. As Ginny walked off, holding back a small grin on her face, she heard Harry ask, "Did he just call you Ron?" and she also heard Ron ask "Did he just say Please?"

_That was just almost too funny to watch._

"Ginny" then walked back over to Hermione, setting the ingredients for the potion neatly on the Desk. Hermione then quietly begin to read the instructions on the board.

_Well, its now or later………… damn it, I prefer later but I think its best to do it now……………… OK, here goes!_

"Hermione, I have something to tell you."

Hermione then looked away from the board giving "Ginny" a Quizzical look.

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"Well, damn, how am I going to say this?"

"Well, ummmmmm, im…… not……Malfoy."

"What? What the hell are you going on about, Malfoy?"

"Im not Malfoy………Im Ginny."

Hermione then began to laugh. "Have you gone bonkers Malfoy? I knew you were acting a little weird today, but I had no idea you were completely off your rocker." She continued to laugh.

_DAMN I knew this was a bad idea. She doesn't believe a word that I'm saying and on top of that she thinks I'm completely nuts._

"I'm serious Hermione, I really am Ginny. Some bloody wanker cast a spell on Draco and I, and we've been switched."

This only made Draco laugh even harder, hard enough to were the whole class was now staring at them both, as if they were in the nude.

"Ms, Granger, what is the meaning of this?" Professor Snape asked

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor, I don't know what came over me." Hermione said this still laughing and holding on to her stomach.

"Well Ms Granger, your total outburst has disrupted the class, 50 points from Gryffindor!"

Hermione quickly gained back her composure.

"Malfoy, you have gone bonkers." Hermione then began to put in the ingredients for the potion.

"Im serious Hermione, I'm truly not Malfoy. Why do you think I've been so nice to you and why do you think I've been calling you by your first name instead of your sur name? Why was it that I came and tried to sit with you guys this morning in the Great Hall for breakfast? Think about it. It was because I had forgotten about the whole switching incident and thought I could sit with you as I normally did."

"Bullshit Malfoy, you're just trying to play some kinda sick joke on me, for whatever reason, but its not going to work, im no fool."

"Fine then, you'll believe me once Draco tells you, who is in MY body of course."

"Just Shove it Malfoy, I need to finish this potion, you may help if you don't mind, it is for BOTH of our grades if you have forgotten."

"Whatever Hermione."

"Stop Calling me Hermione."

"OK, whatever, GRANGER." Ginny put emphasis on the Granger.

"You are going to look really stupid when you find out I am telling the truth."

Hermione just ignored her and continued on brewing the potion.

An hour and a half later, class was over and Ginny picked up her things and left for the room of requirement.

* * *

**IM DONE WITH THE 8th CHAPTER!YAY!**

**I hope this chapter was long and interesting enough for yall. I REALLY worked hard on this and I hope it shows. Please Review and tell me what yall think. If you don't mind…..I would like for yall to try and leave me some of your thoughts and ideas on what you guys want future chapters to be like. Im a little stumped there (lol). I just REALLY want yall to enjoy this story as much as possible. So your ideasWILL help. ANYWAY……..Thanx for reading!**


	9. The WRONG Weasley!

OK EVERYONE! Im BAAAAAACK! It has taken me a VERY long time to come up with ideas for this chapter. I apologize for the long wait but it had to be done. And i have written a nice and long chapter to make up for it. I know yall are probably expecting this to be Draco's point of view while he is in Ginnys 5th year Care Of Magical Creatures class, but it's not, for the reason being that I couldn't think of shit to write about. So you are going to have to bare with me (LOL). I think this chapter ispretty goodbut that is for yall to decide. I actually enjoyed writing my last chapter better, because it wasn't so hard to write and I thought it was a little funny . Maybe you all will find this chapter humorous and send me LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS TELLING ME WHAT YALL THOUGHT ABOUT IT! (HINT HINT)LOL. SPECIAL THANKS to all of my past reviewers, I REALLY do appreciate you all SO MUCH! PLEASE CONTINUE ON READING AND REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ANYWAY……. On With the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this fake ass story.

* * *

Ginny left Potions class and began to walk to the Room of Requirement for her meeting with Draco. As she was walking through the Corridor, she heard the voice of a certain American girl saying uneasily,

"Ummmm….I think Ginny was……flirting….with…me… today."

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head so fast she had whip lash.

"Oh dear Merlin! Are you talking about Ginny Weasley?" asked a short curly haired girl.

"Yes, that's EXACTLY who I'm talking about, it kind of freaked me out because……well…..you know….I mean HONESTLY, who wouldn't be freaked out if a person of the same sex flirted with them?"

They continued on down the corridor, far enough for Ginny to no longer here a hint of their conversation. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

_What in Merlins name has Draco been doing? Why would he do something like that, knowing how it would look with him flirting with another girl while he is in my body? Why am I asking myself such a stupid question? Malfoys nothing but a spoiled, slimy, ferret that gets off on making everyone's life around him miserable. I should have known that slimy git would be careless and up to no good. We just TALKED about this whole being 'civil' thing, and he just doesn't want to cooperate. Well, when I get my hands on him, he'll wish he would have been thrown into Azkaban with his slimy arse father._

Ginny then rushed down the corridor and up the staircase, until she made it to the wall where a door would soon appear. She checked to make sure the corridor was clear and then began to pace back and forth.

_I'm going to kill him; I'm going to FUCKING MURDER his slimy arse. I'm going to make sure he dies a very SLOW and AGONIZING death. The SODDING CRUCIATUS CURSE wont even compare to the pain I'm going to put upon him; Stupid bloody git! Oh SHIT! Just think…think…think…What the hell am I going to think about? Ok…umm………a nice…small…quiet room…in which no one but Malfoy and myself may enter._

Ginny continued this thought and paced back and forth for a few more seconds until a door appeared, in which she entered.

* * *

Draco paced back and forth in for a moment, until a door appeared.(**A/N Keep in mind that Draco and Ginny have switched bodies, just in case you may have forgotten...hehe ) **He then walked into a small circular room that contained a sofa, loveseat, fireplace, and a very ANGRY, red faced blond.

"Whats up your arse Weasley? I don't think I've ever seen my face this red before."

"YOU Malfoy, is 'whats up my arse' at the moment!"

Draco gave Ginny a suggestive smirk at these words.

"Oh Heavens Malfoy, get your mind out of the gutter, you new what I meant!" Ginny said as her slight blush went unnoticed because of her already fire red face.

"ANYWAY, MALFOY! Why the HELL have you been flirting with EMERALD? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT MAKES ME LOOK?"

"First of all WEASLEY, you need to realize who you are talking to, you haven't the right or the privilege to talk to me in such a manner; and second of all, who the hell is Emerald?"

"First of all MALFOY, I can talk to you in any manor I choose, you are not of ANY special importance that I may not speak to you in such a way, you deserve that and more; and second of all, Emerald is my roommate from the states, who also happens to be in my _Care Of Magical Creatures _class. NOW does she ring a bell?"

"OH! That fine piece of arse roommate of yours? Yeah she rings a bell.

_She can ring my bell anytime. _

"You haven't answered my first question." Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, you should already know the answer to that question, I mean look at her, who WOULDN'T want to flirt with a girl as hot as that?" _Damn, who wouldn't want to do 'other' things to a girl who's as hot as that?_

"ARE YOU BONKERS? DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME LOOK? YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE THE WHOLE CASTLE BELIEVING IM A LESBIAN!"

"And that's my problem, why?"

Ginny's temper was boiling at Draco's 'I don't give a sodding hippogriffs arse' attitude. The fire colored red in her face was now turning into a deep crimson color and Draco new that he had SERIOUSLY gotten to her, and now slightly regretted his last comment.

"You know what, Malfoy?" Ginny began in a deadly whisper. You are screwing with the wrong, Weasley.

"Well tell me 'baby weasel'…which weasel is the RIGHT one to screw with? Who, Potters sidekick? Draco said with a hateful smirk upon Ginny's face.

"You know EXACTLY what Ron can do to you, as he has proved on many occasions; the thing is, IM the one you should be afraid of."

"Oh! Is that so, weasel; then tell me, why should I be afraid of someone as worthless as you?" Draco tried to potray a sense of confidence in these words but in the back of his mind he knew all to well, what Weasleys were capable of. Draco then became a bit unnerved as saw a deathly smirk play across the face that once belonged to him.

"You know what, Malfoy? I can show you better then I can tell you."

Draco's face remained impassive, but how he looked at the moment couldn't compare to how afraid he was on the inside. It was a rare occurrence when he became afraid, but it was something about THIS Weasley that unnerved him. It wasn't that he was afraid of what she could do to him PHYSICALLY, it was the idea that a plan was going through her mind at the moment, and he had no idea what it could possibly be or to what extent it was.

"Well, anyway Malfoy, we came here for one thing, and that was to exchange schedules, now lets do that and get out of here." Ginny said in an eerily sweet voice.

Draco remained quiet as they exchanged schedules. They briefly looked over the others schedule, gathered their things, and left the room of requirement. Draco--- with a glint of fear in his heart, and Ginny--- with the ultimate plan in mind.

* * *

Ginny walked into the Great Hall for lunch, and as she had planned, all eyes where on her. It was as if time had stopped and everyone had been frozen in place. Students from all four house tables, where now gaping in horror and a few had even began to laugh. Ginny searched Gryffindor table for her petite red headed form; just in time to watch the combination of shock, horror, and disbelief cross her face. Harry and Ron had begun to laugh hysterically, while Hermione looked in humor and disbelief. Ginny then gave Draco a knowing look saying 'I told you im not the one to be screwed with', and then began to walk 'seductively' towards the Slytherin table. She then sat down, uncomfortably close to Blaise Zabini. Everyone at the table was now just gawking at her. Blaise was the first to speak.

"Ummm…..Malfoy…..why in Slytherins name are you wearing make-up? And umm……why is your hair like that, you bloody prick?"

_This is SO entertaining! I should have done this sooner._

In order to get Draco back and make sure that he doesn't do anything again, that she should do some SERIOUS damage to his reputation. What better way to do it then by showing a more 'feminine' side to Draco Malfoy. The thought that she may have been over doing it had occurred to her but she soon dismissed it when she thought about what he had done and what he HAD been doing all these years to her friends and family. She performed a glamour charm that she had seen her roommates use before, to change Draco's appearance. His Blond, shoulder length hair, was now in cute little Shirley Temple-like ringlets. Draco's face was now made-up with a dark shade of pink blush, black eyeliner, and red lip gloss for the lips. The thought of wearing a female Hogwarts Uniform had occurred to her but she thought that would be surely taking it to the extreme.

"Well umm…..I thought I'd try something……… 'different'." Ginny said this in the most feminine voice she could manage.

Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle looked at Ginny in horror. Blaise then continued.

"Umm….Draco…..I hope this is some kind of joke or game you're playing because………you sound a little…… 'sweet'….if you know what I mean.

Ginny then glanced over to the Gryffindor table just to see the look of horror across 'her' face. Draco was sitting on pins and needles while staring shakily at Ginny, not knowing that Hermione was giving 'him' a curious look. Ginny gave Draco a sardonic smile and then turned back to face Blaise.

"No! This is no joke. I told you……… I thought… I'd try something…'different'." Ginny said with a feminine voice and a suggestive smile.

_After this, Malfoy will think twice about messing with a Weasley._

_

* * *

_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, whether you did or didnt,Please Review. I have been working LONG AND HARD to make this chapter the best it could possibly be for yalls sake and for mine. Please be the Nice, Sweet, and Understanding people I know yall are and tell me EXACTLY what you thought of this chapter, and what you would like to see in future chapters. I skipped out on having this chapter beta'd just so I could get this chapter out to you guys. So please be kind enough to tell me your thoughts._


	10. WTF?

I am so so so so so so so so so SO SORRY for not updating this as soon as I could! I've been doing so many things…..I had writers block…I ended up starting a new story…TWO as a matter of fact. I REALLY hope yall forgive me and just enjoy this chapter. I LOVE YALL! (sorry that its short)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and that's all you need to know

* * *

Draco was fuming with anger and embarrassment as he watched Ginny walk towards the Slytherin table as himself, wearing make-up and little ringletts in 'his' hair. He was becoming angrier and angrier at the thought of the whole of Hogwarts was now thinking that he was some kind of 'rainbow rider'. Everyone was now talking animatedly and laughing with their friends as they shot glances at the Slytherin table. Harry and Ron were now laughing histerically with tears gushing out of their eyes. Draco just contined to gape at the Slytherin table in total shock that the 'baby weasel' would do something so...so...CRUEL!

(Irony is a Muthufucka and payback is a Bitch..LOL)

He was now noticing that the 'littlest weasel' would shoot him looks basically saying to him that he fucked with the wrong one.

Draco was now lost in thought still gaping at the Slytherin table, not noticing the strange look that Hermione was giving him.

He begin to think to himself...

I cant let her get away with this, that weasel has gone TOO FAR! I have to do something about this RIGHT NOW!

Draco pondered for a while, wondering about what he could possibly do to top what Ginny had just done to him, until...Light Bulb...

"Ermmm...Granger?" Draco said loud enough for other people to hear.

Hermione turned and looked at Ginny's form questionly, and as she turned around to ask what 'Ginny' wanted...Draco leaned forward and passionately kissed her in mid-sentence.

He held on to her so that to he could make sure he could kiss her long enough for everyone to notice. Hermione was struggling but Draco was not letting go.

Everyones attention was now off of Dracos form at the Slytherin table and now on the forms of Ginny and Hermione who were kissing. Every guy was cheering them on minus Harry, Ron, and Neville who were in total shock and disbelief.

Ron finally snapped out of it...

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON, GINN?" Ron yelled "How the HELL is it that my 'SISTER' gets to kiss my girlfriend before i do?"

"Your girlfriend?" Harry asked

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" All of Gryffindor table repeated in Unison.

"YEAH, My GIRLFRIEND!" Ron answered

Harry smiled a knowing smile and said "I knew you could do it! I knew you would finally tell her!"

"YEAH, I did, but we can talk about this la-

"YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Hermione yelled at Ginny's form "YOU SLIMY, GOOD FOR NOTHING GIT!" "I KNEW IT! I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO- OH MY GOSH...HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?"

"You knew what?" Harry and Ron both said in unison

Hermione then leaned forward and said in a tone only loud enogh for Harry and Ron to hear...

"This is not Gi-...

Hermione's sentence was cut off due to an uproar at the Slytherin table...

* * *

Sorry for the Cliffy...but ummm...I HAD TO DO IT! I wont make any promises BUT i am writing the next chapter now..SO you wont have to wait TOO long this time for the next chapter. LOVE YA! 


	11. OH HELL NO!

**Sorry for the delay yall but im a lazy girl with writers block and thats a VERY bad combination! LMAO! So..HERES THE NEW CHAPPY!**

**Disclaimer: People in Hell want Ice water...People on Deathrow want to go home...People like me would like to own Harry Potter...but like all of these things above, me owning Harry Potter will NEVER happen!**

* * *

Ginny sat in shock as she watched 'herself' kiss Hermione. She had just been flirting with Blaise (who was starting to feel reeeeeeaaaaaaaly uncomfortable at the moment..LOL) when she looked towards the Gryffindor table to see that slimeball in her body kiss her best friend. The atmosphere in the Great Hall was now severely chaotic; the weird occurrences this morning was just a little TOO exciting for them. The guys were yelling and cheering 'Ginny' and Hermione on, while the others were just too damn shocked to even think straight. Ginny's shock turned into fury as she watched the girl on 'girl' action that was going on at the Gryffindor table. 

_I cant believe that Ferret looking ass git would do something like this...well...i kinda can believe it cuz I DID practically dress up in drag today...BUT THATS NOT THE POINT! The point is that the little shithead had BALLS enough to do something like this after i warned him and SHOWED him that he should not fuck with me. OH HELL NO! IM NOT GONNA LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!IM GOINGTO GET THAT FUCKER BACK! But what shall I do? Hmmm...I SHOULD play Malfoys little game and snog the shit out of Blaise in front of everyone, but i guess i can cancel THAT plan because Blaise would beat the shit out of me. So what shall I do?_

Ginny sat there in thought for a second until she finally came up with a plan to get Malfoy back. She got up from her seat, climbed onto the Slytherin table, and began to Dance. She wasn't doing a regular dance, she was dancing as a stripper would at the club. She also began to sing the first thing that came to her mind as she felt herself up and down. She made it look as if she was dancing for Blaise as she began to sing loudly...

_(She sings)_ **Me and Blaise been gettin it on, aaaall night from dusk till dawn.  
We did it last night in the common room and then we hit up the restroom.  
Me and Blaise be gettin on aaaaall night from dusk til dawn.  
He likes it in the mornin and the afternoon, when we do it in the loo it turns him on.**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MALFOY MANN! IM NOT EVEN LIKE THAT!"

"You wasn't saying that last night when I was hittin thaaaat, " Ginny said in a sing-song voice.

"MALFOY MANN YOU BETTER KEEP ME OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BEFORE I BEAT THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF YOU!"

"You weren't telling me to keep 'you' out of my mouth last night either"

At those words Blaise jumped up and was about to pull 'Draco' off the table so he could whoop 'his' ass until he heard the voice of Professor Mcgonagal yell for Silence in the Great hall. Everyone paused and was now quiet.

* * *

**Ok Yall, I hope yall enjoyed the chapter! I tried to make it as interesting as possible for yall. I hate i had to stop right there but i had to because this chapter would have been really long if i added what i had planned on adding. The rest that i was going to add will be the next chapter. I guess i'll update that as soon as i can. I cant make any promises. LMFAO!**


	12. Mcgonagals Bitch Fit

**Ok, Here's the update yall have been asking for. I just wanna thank ALL the people who have been reviewing my story, I TRULY appreciate it. Yall have kept me motivated to continue to write this story and I HONESTLY am thankful for it. If yall havent noticed already, my grammar and punctuation has TRULY IMPROVED since I first began writing my early chapters and if it wasn't for a lot of yall continuing to read my story through all of its errors, I wouldn't have continued and I would still be at the same mediocre writing level I was at when I first started. Thank yall SO much and PLEASE enjoy this chapter!**

**(Oh yeah, PLEASE tell me if yall are getting confused while reading my story with the whole 'Draco'…'Ginny' thing. Maybe I can fix it better so that it wont confuse you)**

**Disclaimer: I want yall to sit and think about what I could POSSIBLY put right here.**

* * *

SILENCE! Professor Mcgonagal yelled. Everyone in the Great Hall paused as was now looking at their agitated professor.

"NOW, I have no idea what the houselves put in your pumpkin juice today, but it is making you all act like a bunch of bumbling barbaric BABOONS! **(A/N hehe..i tried to use the line she used in the GoF movie, but i cant remember what she said exactly..LMAO!) **I WILL NOT tolerate this misbehavior from you ANY LONGER! Now, either you sit down and eat your food QUIETLY, OR I will be DAMN sure to give every single one of you detention until you GRADUATE!"

Everyone in the Great Hall gasped at hearing Professor Mcgonagal swearing.

"If you don't think I can do it I would like for you to TRY me and see!" She paused as if she was waiting for someone to do just that, but no one did.

"OH, SO no one wants to try me? GOOD! Now, I would like for Mr. Malfoy-who has happily given us ALL a nice Strip tease on top of the Slytherin table-to report to the Headmasters office, and I would also like Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger to report there also."

Ginny dreadingly got down from the Slytherin table and walked towards the doors of the Great Hall. She had been so focused on getting Draco back for what he had done that she had forgotten that she could possibly get into trouble for it.

Hermione shot Draco a death look as they both got up from the Gryffindor table and headed out of the doors of the Great Hall. Once they exited the room, Hermione Slapped the shit out of 'Ginny'.

"You STUPID bastard! If it wasn't for you being in Ginny's body I would have hexed you into oblivion by now!"

Draco was now holding 'his' aching face and was looking as if he was shocked at what he was hearing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Grange-um I mean Hermione!" Draco said, not noticing the angry 'blond boy' that had turned around and was now walking in their direction.

"YES YOU DAMN WELL DO!" Hermione and the real Ginny both said in unison.

'Dracos' form was now towering over 'Ginny' and Hermione looking rather pissed at the fact that 'he' was now in trouble. Hermione gave 'Draco' an apologetic look.

"Im SO sorry that i didn't believe you before, Ginny! I should have known that the REAL Malfoy wouldn't have been so civil with me, even on a GOOD day."

"It's alright, Hermione. I probably wouldn't have believed ME either if i was rambling on about switching bodies with some bloke. By the way, what convinced you that i was telling the truth?"

"WELL, for one thing, you have been really stand-offish today and you really haven't said much of anything to me, Harry, or your brother today. You also nearly called me 'Granger' a few times, which is totally Malfoy-like. Well, today was pretty weird, with the whole 'Draco in Drag' bit and the 'Ginny's a Lesbian' thing...it was just to much of a coincidence that all this would happen right after you told me that you both switched bodies. When 'Draco' walked in, well when YOU walked into the Great Hall dressed and made-up like that...I noticed that you-well MALFOY looked really agitated and Angry about it while everyone else found it quite humorous. What really topped it all off for me was that blasted kiss that you-i mean MALFOY gave me(Hermione gave Draco in-Ginny's body of course-a look of utter disgust)...I knew then that you had been telling the truth and OBVIOUSLY both of you were trying to embarrass each other. I just feel so stupid for not believing you at first! IT WAS SO OBVIOUS! Oh my GOSH i feel stupid! Will you PLEASE forgive me Ginny?"

"I told you it was alright, Hermione! I forgive you."

Hermione and 'Draco'**(A/N..remember 'Draco' means GINNY) **both looked at each and began to laugh hysterically at the craziness of that day. Draco in Ginny's body began to imitate their laugh mockingly.

"Ha ha hahahaha HAH! I really hope its FUNNY! Im sorry, I just cant find the humor in ANY OF THIS!"

"Who the bloody hell cares, Malfoy...you know that as sure as shit stinks that we don't give a DAMN about what you think!" Ginny said

"Whatever 'Baby Weasel'...my only concern here is that----"

"Shut the bloody hell up, Malfoy! I think the best thing to do right now is not to stand here and listen to your whining, but to go ahead and go to the Headmasters office and straighten this situation out! Lets go, Ginny!"

At that moment, Hermione and Ginny began to walk down the corridor, heading towards the staircase leading to the floor where the Headmasters office was. For a second, Draco stood in the same spot looking outraged at the way Hermione had cut him off, but he finally got over it and left for the Headmasters office too.

* * *

**Ok, Yall! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! One of the reviewers of my last chapter felt that THAT particular chapter had been rushed so I really tried not to rush this one. If I have PLEASE feel free to let me know because I really appreciated that review cuz I needed to know. That reviewer did not try to flame me or anything, she just told me how she felt (Or HE felt..LOL!) and I can respect that since she came to me in an appropriate way. THANKS! Please review if you don't mind, I really need yalls input on this story so that I can know how yall feel on certain things. **

**ANYWAY…LOVE YALL! SMOOCHES!**


End file.
